


Love Letter Déjà-vu

by AmberBenetton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBenetton/pseuds/AmberBenetton
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime received one single love letter in his entire life.It was not even one.Just some stupid task in school in order to learn writing proper letters.When, on Valentine's Day, there is another.In his senior year of high school.Another love letter in the school's shoe rack.And then there is Oikawa, who received so many of these stupid letters, that he cannot hold them all in his hands.This work is created for the purpose of theALWYzine contest
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarushi_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarushi_art/gifts).



The teacher holds up a piece of paper, which is filled with neat letters from the first to the bottom line. Looking at the children, who are watching her with curious eyes, she smiles,  
  
“Here you begin with _D_ _ear_... and then you start with your letter. Write down, what you like about the person, what comes to your mind, when you think of him or her. Just try to be honest!”  
  
The little people nod in excitement and take their pens, start writing almost immediately.  
He blinks twice, while he is looking at his best friend, who sits with a pouting face on his chair.

 _What he likes_...  
  
“Hajime-chan, what should I write?”  
  
“How should I know?” he mumbles and looks quickly at his own sheet.  
  
“But you’re my best friend! Tell me, what I should write to you!”  
  
“Stuuuupid! I can’t tell you, what you like about me!”  
  


* * *

  
“Iwa-chan, look what I got!”  
  
Hajime turns around, while rolling his eyes.

_Not. Again._

  
  
“These are even more than last year! Look, she also scented it! ... Lilies!”

  
_Yeah, lilies. Whatever._

  
“And? Are you happy or what?”

“Of course I am!” Tooru exclaims with wide eyes, “It’s really lovely how much effort they put in!”  
  
“Yeah, as if you’re going to reply!”  
  
Hajime, who has put on the school slippers, picks up his bag, now. Walking off, not even waiting for his best friend.

14th February means _mental exhaustion_ for his brain.  
Shittykawa receives love letters by these girls, who just fall for his looks, his fake – but still charming – smile, and he… even brags about it!

  
“Iwa-chan, wait!!”  
  
Fast steps catch up, as he is ignoring him.  
  
“You‘re always grumpy on that day?” Tooru states with a pouting face, “Iwa-chan, just admit, that you’re jealous!”  
  
Yes, he is joking, but something inside Hajime snapped the moment he does,  
“The fuck I am!” he blurts, louder than expected, so some students turns around to them, “Just stop-“

He drops it.

Looking at Seijoh’s captain, Hajime notices that he went overboard. That he is showing more than just his usual anger. Something _unreasonable_.  
Hajime whirls around again, avoiding eye-contact.

“Class is starting soon.”

His voice sounds collected, but his heart is not. Leaving back a irritated third-year with annoying love letters in his hands.

* * *

Hell... why is he so affected by that?  
These are only confessions like every year – since middle school!  
Nothing to _worry_ about.  
  
Why _is_ he worrying?  
  
“...zumi-san. Iwaizumi-san!!”  
  
Hajime flinches and looks up to the teacher who is standing right in front of his desk. Clearly not amused at his student, spacing off,  
  
“I know, today is our _all favourite day_ , but at least pay attention to some algorithm besides your love binaries?”  
  
The class begins to chuckle. Hajime usually is not someone who drifts off. And therefore, he could not help it but blushs in embarassment.

No. He has never liked that day.

* * *

When Hajime goes to the shoe racks in the ground floor after classes, opening his box, he does not take notice of the light blue envelope, laying on his street shoes. It falls out, landing to his feet. With raised eyebrows, he picks it up.  
Has it been misplaced? But when Hajime turns it around, he sees his in neat letters written name.  
Even more irritated, he opens the envelope and takes out a sheet of paper.

_Dear Hajime,_

_when I think of you, my whole world_ _colours in pastel_ _.  
Not the pink ones. More orange or lavender - depends on your face.  
You often seem to frown (lavender), but I love to see your smiling one so much (orange). _

_I love your dark-green eyes, you_ _watch_ _others_ _with_ _.  
_ _I love your spiky hair, which looks cute when you fell asleep.  
_ _I love your voice, when you speak sincere and w hen you laugh._

_I may never get noticed the same way by you, how I notice you, but just you know,  
that you are loved by someone. _

Hajime stares at the words, reread them.  
A love letter?  
Actually addressed to him??

“Iwa-chan, what are you staring at?”

He flinches and twirls around, all over red cheeks,  
“Oikawa, tell me what this is!”

His sudden appeared friend overflies the lines and smirks,  
“Iwa-chan received a love letter??” he tugs Hajime at the arm, laughing.

“Stop joking!” Hajime shoves his friend with his flat palm on the forehead away, “I dunno… there’s no name,” he mutters, eyebrows knitting.

“So, what you’re gonna do?”

Hajime glances over, noticing the serious expression on Tooru’s face. They stay silent, as there is something he cannot identify in these brown eyes which are laid on him. Then, Hajime puts the letter back into the envelope,

“Nothing. There is no way to find out, right? It could be everyone.”

* * *

But doing his homework in the evening, his eyes focus the envelope every once and a while.  
Giving in, Hajime takes out the letter again.  
What him nagged earlier is, that the handwriting seems familiar.

Suddenly, a thought plops up… Getting from his chair to the bed, he opens the drawer.  
An old, medium-sized storage box comes right to his sight.  
Hajime smirks and he lifts the cap to look through the items.

_Ah!_

He takes the blue envelope with the ugly drawn Godzilla and some even uglier handwriting on it:

_For Hajime._

Opening it, he starts reading the small paper...

Line by line.

That is a coincidence, right?  
His eyes go wide, his heart is racing.

Gritting his teeth, Hajime grips today‘s letter, too, and rushes out of his room.  
It only takes him ten minutes, until he could press the doorbell of his destination angrily.  
He hears a female murmuring inside, and then the door opens, Tooru‘s mother looks at him in surprise:

“Oh, Hajime-kun?”

“Tooru's there?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Thanks, Auntie!” Hajime only snarls. Usually he is not so impolite, but he steps in without invitation right now, kicking his shoes off, and stomps down the corridor, to Tooru’s room. He does not even knock, just shoves the door open and lets himself in.

Tooru’s back is facing him, as the brunette sits in front of his screen, having the headphones on, watching a volleyball game.  
Gnarling, Hajime closes the door, steps over and tears his headphones off.

“I-Iwa-chan?! What the hell are you-” Tooru almost jumped out of his skin.

“Are you fucking serious, Trashykawa?” Hajime cuts him off immediately and holds up the letters, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“About what?” Tooru stares at the envelopes and… recognises the older one with wide eyes.

“Don’t fuck with me!!” Hajime’s voice rises, “Joking around with other people’s feelings, is it fun?”

The words his slipped his tongue, before he thought them throughly.

 _Feelings._ Shit _._ The reason why he feels so... upset. _  
_

“Just stop that, okay!” he purses his lips, turning around.

“I-Iwa-chan…”

How ridiculous. Rushing here, insulting Tooru and… in the end, he has almost _confessed_.

But before Hajime could escape, two arms wrapped round him, pulling him back against a much warmer body, which is so familiar to him.

“Iwa-chan, please wait,” he is asked in a whisper, sending hot shivers down his spine – _so close to his ear!_

“I’m sorry,” Tooru continues, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder now, “I didn’t want to make you angry. I just… didn’t know, how you would react.”

“To what?” Hajime’s free hand clenches to a fist, “That you’re writing me a fake love letter? Oikawa, that’s the _second_! At least, use other words!”

“Don’t call them fake!” Tooru interrupts him.

“Oikawa, what the fuck are you-”

“I love you. I _so_ love you, Iwa-chan! Back when and now! And I – just for once – wanted to confess to you properly!”

_  
Oikawa… is really…?_

  
Something, he has always hoped for, but was sure, never to get?

“What do you mean with… _I don’t notice you_?” Hajime asks much calmer now, relaxing a bit in the embrace and warmth, “I notice you all the time.”

“But not like _that_.”

Hajime exhales quietly.  
The truth reveals itself nevertheless, and he could not leave Tooru like that, right?  
 _Have courage!_  
He turns slowly around, giving Tooru a wry smile,

“Tooru, you don’t know, how long I’ve always been watching you like _this_.”

“You… do?”

Looking each other into the eyes, they lower their gazes for a second, thoughtfully.  
Dealing with the nervousness.

“I _so_ do,” Hajime emphasises and leans in a bit. Stopping right before the other’s lips, he gazes at them in longing,  
“Always had, always will… I just thought you'd never…”

“When… what about a Valentine‘s gift?” Tooru whispers, his voice too hoarse to speak properly, his own cheeks red and warm by now.

“Screw it.”

“Mean!”

But with a smirk, Hajime kisses Tooru anyway.  
Slowly, delicate. How he has always imagined to do.  
But never, how Tooru would reply - in such an endearing, yearning way.

“I love you, Tooru.”

“Haji… you're looking too serious!”

“Shut up, Trashykawa!”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”


	2. [Extended]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended version & therefore completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing the entry for the ALWY contest and as I still had something more to add... I did an extended version.  
> (This version is not to be connected with the contest!)
> 
> Happy (belated) V-Day, Saru. <3  
> I love you. <3

The teacher holds up a white sheet of paper, which is filled with neat letters from the first to the bottom line. Clearly a letter. Because even if they have not written them before, they know from their families, how these things look.  
The young woman, just around her thirties, looks at the children, all staring at her with big, curious eyes. 

“So, I bet, most of you know how a letter is designed: Here you begin with _D_ _ear_... write a nice sentence about how the weather is or about nature, which changes with the winter. After that, you can start with your real letter,“ she instructs, and points on the middle part of the paper, “As for today, choose a person, you want to write to. Then think about him or her. Do you want to say Thank You? What do you like most about that person? Maybe, you want to apologise? You can even confess your love!” Looking into the group of elementary school students, she lifts her index finger and adds the most important message: “But whatever you write: Be honest!”  
  
The little people in front of her nod in excitement and most of them take their pens immediately. Starting to write eagerly about their significant others – at least, what they consider as _significant_ at their young age.   
But there were two boys who do not know how to begin at all.  
One of them blinks twice, as if he hopes, that the paper would disappear and he does not have to do this task. Then he lifts his green eyes, glancing over to his best friend, who sits right to him and one row in front. Wearing his pouting face and shuffling his little butt on his chair.  


_ What he likes _ ...

  
  
“Hajime-chan, what should I write?” the little brunette head twirls around to him, not even caring for the fact, that they had to work in silence. His pout vanishes in an instant and shows a curious wide grin, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement, too.  
  
“How should I know?” the asked one mumbles frustrated and looks quickly at his own sheet, not wanting to talk any more.  
  
“But you’re my best friend! Tell me, what I should write to you!” the other insists and rocking his chair backwards and forwards, still waiting for a proper reply.  
  
“Stuuuupid!“ Hajime says and tilts his head to the side, “I can’t tell you, what you like about me!”

“ But, Haji-”

“Oikawa Tooru!”

Tooru jumps and because of that the chair slides away, the boy is following with a shriek.

His class looks at him, chuckling, as he rubs the back of his head, whining.

Looking up to his teacher who gives him a scolding look,

“That’s what happens if you don’t listen!”

“Serve you right!” Hajime mumbles and sticks out his tongue.

*

  
“ Iwa-chan, look  what I got!”   
  
Hajime turns around,  looking at him for a second and then only roles his eyes.

_ Not. Again. _

  
  
“They’re even more than last year! And the girl also scented that one here!“ Tooru lifts the envelope to his nose, sniffling with closed eyes. Three seconds of silence, then he exclaims happily “ _L_ _ilie_ _s_ _!_ ”  
  


_ Yeah, lilies.  _ _ Whatever. _

  
“ And? Are you happy  about getting some funeral flowers,  or what?”  Hajime only pokes, putting on his grumpy face.  _ Deep _ grumpy.   
  
“ Iwa-chan, do you plan my funeral or what?”

“Sometimes it would be better, if I do!”

“How mean!” Tooru leans on the show racks with his back and counting the bundle of letters in his hand, having an amused smile on his lips, “But o f course I am!”  
He puts them neatly together and on his schoolbag, as he still has to change his shoes for the school intern ones.  “ I mean, it’s really honouring,  how much effort they put in!  Telling me their feelings and their wishes. ”   
  
“ Yeah, as if you’re going to reply!”   
Hajime, who  has  already  put on  the school slipper s,  picks up his bag, now.  Without waiting for his best friend, he is w alking off  to the staircase – hearing Tooru’s whining behind him but acts as if he has not.

February 14 th – Valentine’s Day ...   
  


The day, which means mental _exhaustion_ for Iwaizumi Hajime’s brain.

One could mean, that he should get used to it by now, as it is almost like a tradition since middle school.

It was in the 2 nd year when Tooru had opened his shoe rack and a bundle of letters fell out. They both had been very surprised and together, in the afternoon, they had inspected every single one in Tooru’s room, sitting on the floor as if they were about to solve a mystery.  


_I love your excited eyes!_

_Oikawa-kun, your smile is stunning!_

_I like watching you playing volleyball!_

_I wish you would go out wit me!_

They did not get it though, why these girls were so into him, but with the next years, Hajime realised too well for himself.  
That kind of _Tooru_ , standing on the court, was a total different from the cheerful one in class. Determined, extremely focused, a leader.  
And when he had realised, how much he affected the girls’ mood and heart rate, he started to try out a bit more. Joke with them.

“Iwa-chan, when you do something like this, they really freak out!” he had lifted Hajime’s chin in their first year of high school, and the latter has snapped his hand quickly, half-blushed.

“I hope you don’t do that. That’s sexual harrasment.”

Yeah, Tooru likes his status. His popularity among the girls, who give him self-made chocolate or milk bread and especially he loves the admiration on Valentine’s Day.  
This is something which pisses Seijoh’s ace more than off.  
Receiving love letters is one thing, but bragging about the nonsense they wrote, is something different.

_ They barely even talked to him! They only love him for his looks and shitty smile! That’s all! -  _ Hajime thinks to himself  and begins to gnarl under his breath, hands sunken in his pants’ pockets.   
  


“ Iwa-chan, wait!!”   
  
F ast steps  are trying to  catch up  now, but he still keeps  ignoring him .

For the better!   
  
“ Why are you always so grumpy on that day?” Tooru calls out and finally gets next to him, which only makes Hajime to take bigger steps,

“ Is it because you’re always left out by the girls? Iwa-chan has never received a love letter until now, right?” Tooru continues, thinking and nagging Hajime at the same time, that his vein of anger pulses dangerously on his forehead, “Even Mattsun has got one!”

“You know that this was only a joke by Makki?”

“But it was a love letter!”

“You suck.”

“Iwa-chan, I can understand!”

“Yeah, as if!”

“If you want, Oikawa-san can share some of these letters with you,” he holds them up again and grins with a wink and stuck out tongue, “Then you don’t have to be jealous!”

_Snap._

  
Ye ah ,  it was only a joke, but Hajime could not hold himself back from bursting, as he feels his anger exploding from inside,

“ The f uck I am!” he blurts, louder than expected,  so  some  students turn  around to them, “ There’s no fuck reason why I should be jealous! Stop going on my nerves and-”

He drops it.

The moment, Hajime looks at Seijoh’s volleyball captain, seeing his confused but also concerned expression written on his pretty face, he knows he went overboard with his reaction.  
That he is not only showing his usual anger. His usual pissed off-mode.   
He reveals much more from his inside.

Something _unreasonable,_ if it comes to his friendship with Tooru.

Very unreasonable.

And so Hajime whirls around again, avoiding the eye-contact and lowering his gaze to the floor, as he corrects himself:  
“Class is starting soon.” His voice sounds collected, but his heart is not. Skipping beats, thumping faster, then goes into a low rate again, it seems, it totally out of rhythm and cannot find it again. Not as long as he is with Tooru.   
And so he stomps ahead, leaving back an irritated third-year with the so annoying love letters in his hands, not understanding what has happened.

  
***** **  
**

  
Hell... why is he so affected by that?

These are only  confessions like every year!  Soon as Valentine’s Day is over, it will be over. Maybe one confession in the school yard once a month but nothing more.   
Nothing to  worry about.

…

_Worry?_

Why the fuck is he worried?

It is Shittykawa’s own business, he should keep out of this!

“ ...zumi-san. Iwaizumi-san!!”   
  
Hajime flinches  and looks  up to the teacher who is standing right in front of his desk,  having him snapped back into reality. And c learly not  amused  at  his student,  who spaced  off .

“I know, today is our _all favourite day_ , and your little hormone regulated hearts are about to _burst_ in excitement, but at least pay attention to some algorithm besides your love binaries?” The strict and angry undertone in the math teacher’s voice is not to be missed.

_Oh shit…_

The class begins to chuckle.

Usually,  Hajime  is not someone who drifts off  like that .  He is a student, who takes the lessons seriously as he has his own big goal after school, which he wants to achieve and therefore needs the good grades.  
So, right now  he could not help it but  blushes in embarrassment .  But maybe it was not only because of the scolding. Probably it is also, because his teacher was not so wrong…

Valentine’s Day.

He has never liked it.

He will never like it.

As it has not brought anything good to Hajime.  
Especially not if it means, that he has to endure Shittykawa, who acts here like a king with his harem. Happy about stupid girls' love confessions.

But maybe… only maybe, he is stupid himself…    
  


*****

When classes ended and they have to get to the clubroom to change for afternoon practice, Hajime is already in the entrance hall, going to  the  shoe racks.   
Still a bit lost in thoughts, he  open s the one with his name on it. Grabbing his street shoes and pulling them out, he does not take notice of the envelope on them. It falls out, lands next to his feet. 

Irritated at the sudden sound, he looks down.  With raised eyebrows,  Hajime blinks, but the envelope is still there. So  he bends down  and picks it  up.  
Has it been misplaced?  Wrong shoe box?

Hajime turns it around, wanting to know who is the recipient and gets wide eyes:  
  


_Iwaizumi Hajime_

Is full name is written neatly on the envelope.

No mistake.

Even more irritated, the ace opens the only  pushed-in triangle edge and pulls out the folded sheet of paper. A soft smell gets into his nostrils.  
He takes it to his nose, sniffling.

Some… floral scent.

He cannot name it.

Hajime has to admit, that he gets excited now. He cannot say for sure what it is which makes his heart jump up and down. Because his mind concludes that it could only be a lover letter?  
No. Impossible. Why should he receive one? But... the scent... the neatly written lines...

_Dear Hajime,_

_when I think of you, my whole world_ _starts to change.  
The clear, vivid _ _colours_ _become soft, pastel ones.  
But not the pink nuance_ _s.  
More orange or lavender, it depends on _ _what kind of face you make.  
_ _You often seem to frown (_ _that’s_ _lavender), but_ _sometimes I can see your precious smile, which I love so much_ _(_ _that’s_ _orange)._

_I love your dark-green eyes,_ _how they keep watching others._

_I love your spiky hair, which looks cute when you fell asleep and it’s all messed up._

_ I love your voice, when you speak sincerely,  and I love your voice  w hen you laugh.  
I love the way you take care of others, always there, always focused.  
_

_Maybe I will_ _never get noticed_ _by you_ _the_ _same_ _way, I_ _am noticing_ _you, but that is okay.  
  
Just _ _so you_ _know, you are loved by someone.  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime, you are absolutely loved as you are an absolute lovely man who deserves to be loved.  
_

Hajime stares at the words, reread them a second time.  
A third time… This… was actually addressed to him? A real... love letter?

“Iwa-chan, what are you staring at?”

Hajime jumps on the sudden interruption during his ride on the mind-carousel, but this time, he does not kick the intruders butt or smacks his head.  
The only thing he could do is twirling around with bright red cheeks, holding up the sheet of paper – right into Tooru’s face.

“Oikawa, tell me, what this is!”

The sudden appeared friend, as he has only wanted to accompany him to the gym. Then he blinks in surprise, overflies the lines and finally… smirks.

“Well… it’s a love letter,” he states and comes over to tug Hajime at his arm, chuckling, “Iwa-chan received his Valentine’s reward?”

“Stop joking!” Hajime shoves his friend with his flat palm on the forehead away, still dark red to both ears, “I don’t know… who wrote this. There’s no name on it,” he mutters, eyebrows knitting and rubbing his neck.  
Staying silent for a longer moment, he notices, that Tooru does not give any teasing comment back. Not nagging him anymore. No nudging of his sides.  
Therefore, Hajime looks up slowly, meeting the chocolate brown irises, who has kept watching him the whole time.

“So, what you’re gonna do?”

Tooru’s face  shows sincere interest and he seems to be a little too serious for Hajime’s liking .  There is something he could not define at all.

Something he has not seen before. And Hajime is sure that he knows Tooru very well, after all these years of their friendship.

He puts the letter finally back into the envelope, closing it carefully and putting it in his bag, as he still has to change his shoes.

“Nothing,” Hajime replies calmly, “There is no way to find out who’s the writer, right? It could be everyone. From lower class to our own… Come one, we should hurry. Coach Mizoguchi wants to talk with us for the upcoming selection of the new captain and vice-captain.  


*****

But when he sits in his room in the evening, doing his homework at his desk, Hajime‘s eyes focus on the envelope, he has put to his left side, every once and a while.  
The urge to read the lines again, to make his heart beat a little faster again, making him feel sensation about the fact, that he actually has received a _love letter_ in his third year of high school. However, there is something else, which nags him about that Valentine’s delivery. Something, which was too ridiculous to even think about, but… 

Putting down his pen, Hajime stands up from his chair and walks over to his bed. Kneeling down, he opens the bed drawer. His eyes search for something special. An item, he has stored there and have not taken a look for some months now…

 _Ah, there it is!_

An old medium-sized box comes to his sight, and Hajime takes it carefully with a smirk on his lips.

Putting the box next to him, he sits – crossed-legs – in excitement and lifts the cover. Some old mini figure of Godzilla, cinema tickets for a movie he has gone to with his family, the first invitation for playing in a volleyball match in middle school and…   
Hajime goes for the light blue envelope with the ugly drawn Godzilla - and some even uglier handwriting - on it: 

_For Hajime-_ _chan_

Holding  the small paper  in his hands then, he starts reading  the sloppy syllables .  
Word by Word, l ine by line.  
And with every single phrase, his eyes go wider.   
His heart beat rises, gets into a fast and steady pace, not able to stay calm anymore.  
His hands almost trembling a bit.

That is a coincidence, right?

This must be!

Hajime feels the anger rising from his guts, building an uncomfortable pit in his stomach and letting him breathe in a heavy pattern. He grits his teeth, in disbelief about his discovery. The reason, why the handwriting has seemed so familiar to him. The reason why he felt like déjà-vu. Because it is. He jumps up, gripping today‘s letter, and rushes with both of them out of his room.  
Hajime slips in his trainers fast, throwing over his jacket, paper stored in the pockets, as he runs out without even telling his mother that he leaves the house again at this late hour.

H e has so make things clear. He has to _know_.

Running through the still cold February air, it only takes him less than ten minutes, until he reaches his destination.  
Breathless, because of the freezing temperature, he hits the doorbell hard. Again and again. Often enough that he hears a female voice complaining in the same dramatical way, Tooru does.  
The door is tore open and his best friend‘ s mother is looking at him – changing expression from anger to surprise.

“Oh, Hajime-kun? W-What can I-”

“Is he here?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Thanks, Auntie!” Hajime only snarls and makes his way through the door. Stepping in without invitation. Usually, he is not that impolite – has never been – but right now, he cannot stop himself from stomping down the corridor after kicking out his shoes in the entrance zone, walking righ towards Tooru’s room. He does not care to knock either, just shoves the traditional door open, and lets himself in.

Tooru’s back is facing him, as the brunette sits in front of his screen with the headphones on, watching some volleyball match. The sound of the game echoes to Hajime, who only gnarls. Yeah, does not notice anything. As always.  
He closes the door harshly, steps over and tears off the headphones from his ears. 

“W-Whoa!!” Tooru almost jumps out of his skin, falling backwards on is butt and looks up to his upset best friend, “I-Iwa-chan?! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Are you fucking serious, Trashykawa?” Hajime cut him off immediately and holds up the letters right in front of his still shocked eyes, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“ About what?”  Tooru stares  irritated  at the  two light blue  envelopes and  just after five or more seconds he  recognises the  older  one with wide eyes.

“Don’t fuck with me!!” Hajime’s voice rises, “Joking around with other people’s feelings, is it fun?”

The words have slipped his tongue, before the ace thought them thorough ly.

  
_Feelings._

Yeah… the reason why he is so upset. Why Valentine’s Day nags him.  
The reason why he is worried.  
His shitty feelings. Idiotic.  
Shitty feelings he has been trying to ignore since forever and which come up every single year on that shitty day.  
Feelings, which makes a shitty coward out of him.  
The one, who is always straight-forward, always courageous, always keeping his head up, being the pillar for the team.  
For Oikawa.

“Just… stop with that shit, okay!” he purses his lips, turning around, as it gets too ridiculous for him.

“I-Iwa-chan…”

Ridiculous, how he has run here, all rushed in. Insulting Tooru like that, and in the end… he has almost confessed.  
Because his heart wants to have a finish line after all this time.  
His damn heart.

“Just wanted to tell you this,” Hajime murmured, ready to leave. As he has made an idiot of himself already.

But before he could escape, two arms wrap round his centre, pulling him softly back against a much warmer body, which he is familiar with.  
Familiar with the warmth.  
Familiar with his heart’s jumps when they have hugged each other like that – rarely:  
After matches, after a real bad day, or when they had a fight and made up.   
When they had sleep overs and Tooru has snuggled himself up to Hajime’s back, deeply asleep.

The images rushed his body and mind and let him stiffen.

“Iwa-chan, please wait,” Tooru’s voice sounds in a whisper, which sends hot shivers down Hajime’s spine – _so close to his ear! -  
_ “I’m sorry,” Tooru continues, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder now, “I really didn’t want to make you angry. I just… didn’t know, how you would react.”

“To what?” Hajime’s free hand clenches to a fist, still upset, “That you’re writing me a fake love letter? Oikawa, that’s the _second_! At least, use other words!”

“Don’t call them fake!” Tooru interrupts him with some anger in his own voice now.

“Oikawa, what the fuck are you-”

“I love you!” Tooru blurts, confident about what he says, “I _so_ love you, Iwa-chan! Back when and now! And I – just for once – wanted to confess to you properly!”  
  


_Oikawa… is really…?_

Something, he has always hoped for, but was sure, never to get?  
Is he… really serious about this?   
Inhaling sharply, Hajime straightens his back a bit, making Tooru lifting his head from his shoulder, too.

“What do you mean with… _I don’t notice you_?” Hajime asks then much calmer now, as he tries to control himself better, and is also relaxing under the embrace, he loves so much and wished to experience more often, “I notice you all the time.”

“But not like _that,_ ” Tooru talks back, head tilted aside and gaze lowered.

Maybe… he should be honest, too.  
The truth reveals itself,  whether he will say something or not.  
Hajime guesses, that Tooru already knows.  
The question is just, how long has he known. And… as he is his best friend…  he could not leave  him  like that, right?  
Not after he confessed. He at least owes him that.

Hajime turns slowly around in Tooru’s arms, giving him a wry smile, as he see the concerned, almost scared brown eyes, looking at him. Insecure, if he destroyed their friendship, now.

“I’m sorry,” the setter apologises now, shutting his eyes, “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. Just… It’s our last year, it’s the last month until we… will go separate ways. I know it’s too late, and I know you won’t accept, but-”

“Tooru, I didn’t say something like that.”

The brunette’s worried irises focus on Hajime again, as he is called by his given name.  
Strong hands cups his cheeks, a bit rough on the outside but soft palms.  
His best friend so close now, that their nose tips could touch if they want to.  
If Tooru wants to.

He feels warm, where their skin has contact to each other, also shown in the sweet coral-red nuance, which has inked his face now.   
Hajime’s dark-green eyes have some sparkle, the setter has not seen before. They look at him intensely, do not let him flee. Although Hajime has been the one, who has tried to escape before.  
Probably, it takes all his courage, to continue speaking, as Tooru could watch him biting his lips. Something, he usually does not do. His chest rising proudly.

“Tooru, you don’t know, how long I’ve been watching you like _this…_ ”

“You… do?” the brunette’s voice breaks, eyebrows knitting as if he is not sure whether he is dreaming or not.

Silence fills the gap between them, and Hajime is only able to nod very lightly. The two friends lower their eyes then for a few seconds, both lost in their own thoughts.  
Dealing with the nervousness .  Dealing with the change of events. Dealing with themselves, their own heart, their mind, … 

“I _so_ do,” Hajime emphasises, finally. Pretty sure about the decision he has made. Leaning in an inch, he stops right before he would touch the other’s lips, and simply gazes at them, “Always had, always will… It doesn’t matter, where you are. Where I’ll be. I’ll… never let my eyes off of you.”

“When… what about a Valentine's gift?” Tooru whispers, his voice too hoarse to speak properly, but he still tries to act cool and hides the fact, that he feels how tears wants to dwell up.

“Screw that,” Hajime hisses the narrows his eyes.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

But instead of continuing that teasing, Hajime only smirks, looking at the beautiful boy he fell in love with four years ago, as he kisses him.

Slowly, delicately. How he has always imagined to do.  
How he has always imagined his first kiss would be.  
But never the way Tooru replies – in such an endearing, yearning way, Hajime almost loses the rhythm, as the setter’s arms wraps themselves round the other’s neck now, pulling him close. Their noses pressing against each other, tilting heads, to have a better angle. Deepening the kiss, as Tooru asks with this tongue for entrance and Hajime gladly accepts. Careful first meeting with each other, getting to know a little better in that intimate way. Tasting each other.

Hajime is left breathless, as their lips parted and while looking at him almost hypnotised by the magic of love, he speaks out his own confession, exhaling softly his name,

“I love you, Tooru.”

His pretty and often sassy mouth curls up to a smirk, while his hands are running through Hajime’s spiky hair.

“Haji…” he begins in almost a melodic singsong, having his eyes half shut, “You’re looking dead serious. Shouldn’t you be more happy?”

Startled, Hajime blinks. However, he could not stop himself from blushing, and then he gets his fight-Shittykawa’s-dumb-attitude composure back, he only goes for a snarled “Shut up, Trashykawa!”, receiving another “Mean, Iwa-chan!” in return.

Standing just like that, embraced, close and happily in silence, Tooru gets a bit more serious then, still with his smirk on his lips,  
“Will you… stay tonight?”

“Tomorrow’s school?” Hajime lifts in eyebrows, “And I haven’t even my stuff with me.”

“And? No reasons at all!” Tooru shrugs lightly, ”We’ll pass your house on our way to school anyway. And I can lend you a shirt for the night and a toothbrush. Don’t worry.”

Hajime gives him a  questioning look.  _Tell the truth._

“Iwa-chan is such a good kisser, I haven’t expected that!” Tooru exclaims cheerfully, but suddenly leans in to reach for his ace’s ear and mutters the rest of his answer in a low tune, “And I want to have more of you, kissing me, Haji.”

  
  



End file.
